


About Last Night (in Philly)

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: College AU, Dancing, Fade to Black, House Parties, Julian's friends want him to get laid, M/M, Modern AU, babe has more game than you'd expect, implied first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: (If this was the night Julian was going to lose his virginity- to a hot redhead- he was going to buy all the Starbucks shit Spina demanded in thanks.)





	About Last Night (in Philly)

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend, my favorite babejulian shipper and #1 advocate of my rarepairs works. This pairing is severely underappreciated, just saying.
> 
>  
> 
> Based purely on the HBO portrayals, not the real men!  
> Unbeta'ed.

 

"So, come here often?" a voice asked to Julian's side and he turned. A cute ginger guy was holding two cups of beer, and he held one out. Julian crooked a smile as he accepted the drink.

"Often enough, you?" he asked, and ginger slid a bit closer as Bill pushed by, Joe trailing behind him.

"Usually only... when there's cute guys like yourself here." he said after a slight stutter and Julian felt himself redden. Ginger smacked his forehead. "Oh. I didn't even introduce myself before trying to hit on you. I'm Babe, Babe Heffron." he said and Julian snorted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Appropriate name." he countered back and Babe gave him a self satisfied smirk. "I'm John Julian, but everyone calls me Julian. Nice to meet you, Babe." he returned, choosing to ignore the 'hit on' comment, and they shook hands.

"Did you come here with anyone, Julian?" Babe asked, and Julian caught Spina's eye across the room over the heads on the dance floor. He aggressively gestured between Julian and Babe and flashed him a thumbs up.

"...No." Julian said slowly, dragging his eyes away from where Spina was now shaking Tab's arm and pointing. Babe smiled.

"Okay, that's- awesome. I won't feel bad about asking you to dance now." he said and Julian tried to hide his sudden surprise.

(If this was the night Julian was going to lose his virginity- to a hot redhead- he was going to buy all the Starbucks shit Spina demanded in thanks.)

"Yeah. That'd be fucking great." Julian said and was thankful the lights were low enough that Babe couldn't see him blush. Babe took his hand and wove through the crowd of people, and Julian put another hand on Babe's back as a slightly tipsy George Luz tripped into him, giggling an apology as his boyfriend Buck wrapped an arm around his waist and corrected his stance.

"Do you know this song?" Babe asked over the music after they'd secured a spot on the floor next to Roe and Renee.

"No, but I like it!" Julian said back.

Initially, they kind of awkwardly stayed apart and just danced while looking at each other. Not that Julian was complaining, because Babe was adorable when he tried to dance. But he tossed his hands up with a smile after some time and stepped into Julian's space.

"You okay with this?" he questioned as he hesitantly rested his hands on Julian's waist. Julian nodded and wrapped his arms around Babe's neck, and they started moving together.

Babe worked them into a quick sway with the beat, and Julian delighted in the increased contact as they slowly creeped closer to each other. Julian peeked over Babe's shoulder to see Shifty and Tab also dancing with Tab's hands on Shifty's ass. He winked and wiggled his eyebrows at Babe's direction.

Julian rolled his eyes at his friends, and took the step closer so he and Babe were chest to chest. A slightly slower song kicked up and Babe's eyebrows shot up comically as they brushed with every movement.

"You okay with this?" Julian echoed innocently from earlier and Babe nodded vehemently.

"Mmm, yeah. Yep. Yes." he squeaked. Babe's hands got a better grip on Julian's waist as they picked their rhythm back up. Babe tipped his head forewards and Julian did as well, resting their foreheads together as they smiled at each other in the dim lights.

Babe relaxed slightly as they swayed along to the song, and Julian moved Babe's hands so they were pressing against the small of his back. There was a loud wolf whistle and catcall that sounded suspiciously like Bill Guarnere to their left.

"God, I wish Bill'd fuck off." Julian laughed and Babe smirked.

"Wanna really give them something to talk about?" he asked, and Julian looked at him suspiciously.

"Depends on what it is." he said and Babe stepped back so their arms dropped.

"Tell me if or when you want me to stop." Babe said, and turned around. At first, Julian didn't get what Babe was doing until his back pressed up against his chest and one hand hooked back to hold Julian's hip.

"Fuck." Julian wheezed and Babe laughed as he slowly started grinding on him. Julian's hands wrapped around to grab Babe's waist as well, and Babe dropped his head back so Julian's mouth was right next to ear.

Julian felt like his skin was burning up as Babe moved against him, and he gave a shaky chuckle as some of their friends looked over. Chuck and Ron watched them amusedly, Chuck tipping his head at them with a knowing smirk as Speirs just rolled his eyes and redirected Chuck's attention towards him.

"Babe! I didn't think you had it in you!" Bill exclaimed, Spina looking crunched beneath his arm.

"Hey Babe, did you know Julian is single?" Ralph asked innocently and Julian glared at him. Babe turned his head to look at Julian.

"Is that so?" he asked with a grin as he turned around, and Julian fought to keep the grimace off his face from not having Babe pressed up against him. "Well, thanks for telling me, but you guys are really annoying so we're gonna just-"

"-get out of here." Julian finished quickly, and all eyes shot to him. He grabbed Babe's hand and smiled, leading him out of the crowd. "Bye!" he added over the music.

"We're getting out of here?" Babe asked and Julian turned around, biting his lip.

"You wanna?" he responded, and Babe nodded. His eyes flicked over to where to where Skip had just walked out of the bathroom. "It's not super out of here but-" Julian started, but suddenly Babe's lips were on his, hands cupping his cheeks, and his arms flailed before they settled on Babe's biceps.

"I don't care." Babe said, and Julian started dragging him for the door. Babe picked him up in his arms and Julian hooked his legs around Babe's waist as his hands flew to his hair. He kissed him again front of everyone before they even made it into the bathroom, and when the door finally shut behind him, the catcalls were audible. Babe set him down on the sink counter, and smiled wildly at him, which Julian couldn't help but beam back at.

By the time they were done, John Julian got Babe Heffron's number, lost his virginity, and did indeed owe Ralph Spina all the Starbucks his heart desired.

 


End file.
